Un demonio angelical
by Karina Son
Summary: Las adolescentes suelen proteger su virginidad como si fuera lo más sagrado, pero ella ya la ha perdido. Lo que ansía es que su chico pierda la suya. Ella no es lo que aprenta ser, esconde un terrible secreto, está enamorada de su hermano y mantiene un romance con él ¿Qué pasara cuando se descubra todo? Gohan& 18 &17 Read&Review.


**Un demonio angelical**

La rubia de ojos color cielo y piel blanca como la nieve, se disponía a ir a su salón para dar comienzo a otro día mas de clases muy a su pesar, ella caminaba tranquilamente y muy lento quería ser la última en llegar al salón, no tenía ganas de nada ese día.

Mientras caminaba y estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, no noto que alguien la seguía, este extraño se apresuro a caminar para alcanzarla y cuando lo hizo sin aviso previo la tomo con fuerza del cuello, la pego a la pared de los pasillos de esa institución, la miraba con odio mientras apretaba con más fuerza su cuello.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!-dijo ella casi sin aliento e intentando defenderse pero todo fue en vano ese muchacho tenía más fuerza que ella.

-¡Eres una zorra, desgraciada!-dijo el muchacho de cabellos café.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil!-exigió ella al chico que hasta ayer era su novio.

-¡Eres una puta barata! Dime ¿con quién me engañas?-dijo enfurecido.

-No de que me hablas, imbécil-respondió la rubia, aprovecho que el muchacho estaba distraído y le dio un fuerte golpe en sus partes bajas, ese al sentir dolor no pudo evitar bajar la guardia, entonces la rubia quiso escapar e intento irse pero para su desgracia su ex se recupero muy rápido y fue tras ella, la atrapo y sin piedad le pego una bofetada tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!-insulto 18 quien lo miraba con rabia, el chico sonrió y le volvió a pegar pero esta vez le dio una patada.

-¡Tu eres una puta! Pero eras mi puta no las de los demás, a mí nadie me deja y menos una zorra como tú.

-¡Imbécil!-dijo ella aún sobre el suelo, él la iba a seguir golpeando pero sintió una voz masculina que lo interrumpió.

-¡Déjala en paz!-exigió un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, se acerco para poder ayudar a la muchacha.

-¡¿Quién es este uno más de tus amantes!? –pregunto el castaño a su ex novia.

-Yo ni siquiera lo conozco-respondió 18 mirando al joven recién llegado.

-¡No mientas puta!-luego de decir eso intento golpearla pero el muchacho de ojos negros se lo impidió, le sujeto la mano con la que este le iba a pegar a la joven y sin que el ex de 18 tuviera tiempo para racionar el recién llegad le dio una fuerte piña en el estomago haciendo que este se estremeciera de dolor por tal golpe.

El chico de cabellos café intento defenderse pero lo único que gano fue que el completo extraño le diera una gran paliza, dejándolo tirado en el suelo por el dolor.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto la joven mientras el chico extraño la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Hola, me llamo Son Gohan y dudo que nos conozcamos soy nuevo en este colegio-respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tienes razón no recuerdo a verte visto antes, un placer conocerte, Gohan , yo me llamo Akame 18 pero me gusta que me digan solo 18 y gracias por salvarme de este imbécil-dijo la rubia mirando a su ex en el suelo.

-No tienes porque agradeceré cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-No lo creo este mundo carece de caballeros como tú-dijo la joven seductoramente, lo que provoco que Gohan sonriera al no saber ¿qué hacer en ese momento?

-Fu…fue un gusto ayudarte-dijo el joven nervioso al ver que los ojos celestes de la chica que acababa de conocer estaban posados sobre él, lo miraba de forma extraña que no hacía más que confundirlo, esos hermosos ojos lo hipnotizaban además de que esa chica era muy hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera, poseía un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado, era bella, era sexy, ese chico no era ciego veía todo eso.

-¿De qué forma te puedo agradecer lo que hiciste por mi?-pregunto con seducción en su mirada la rubia.

-No…..hace falta agradecer, hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho- él no podía creer lo nervioso que esa chica lo ponía con solo mirarlo, ella tenía algo pero él no sabía ¿qué?

-Yo creo que sería muy desagradecida si no te recompenso-luego de decir eso ella unió sus labios con los de Gohan, él no ¿cómo racionar? pero poco a poco fue tomando confianza el beso se torno apasionado, cuando ella introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de él, sus lenguas se tocaban. Era un beso donde sus labios no se tocaban sus lenguas hacían todo el trabajo.

-¿Te gusto mi recompensa?-pregunto ella una vez terminado el beso.

-Eh…yo….

Gohan solo pronunciaba palabras sin sentido y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Lo tomare como un sí-dijo ella para luego besar la comisura del labio del chico-espero verte pronto, Gohan, él vio como la chica tan bella y sexy que acaba de conocer se marchaba, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado esa chica lo beso y lo hizo de una forma deliciosa para él, se quedo mirándola hasta que ella desapareció por completo parecía hipnotizado por ese beso tanto así que ni si quiera se movía solo pensaba en la chica con labios de diosa.

Así paso un rato hasta que él raciono y muy deprisa se dirijo hasta su salón de clases, al entrar vio a la rubia allí se quedo perplejo no pensaba volver a verla tan pronto, trato de disimular su asombro pero le fue imposible porque 18 llamo su atención.

-Gohan, siéntate junto a mí-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, él quiso rechazar ese pedido pero al ver la sonrisa de esa joven le fue imposible hacerlo.

-Está bien-dijo él al mismo tiempo que se sentaba junto a ella.

-No sabía que vendríamos al mismo curso pero es una agradable sorpresa-dijo ella.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía-dijo él al no saber que responder.

En ese instante una joven de ojos celestes y cabello negro entro al salón y al ver a Gohan junto a 18 se enojo.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto a su novio mientras miraba muy mal a la rubia.

-La acabo de conocer, no la conozco bien-respondió el peli negro.

-Me llamo 18 ¿y tú? –pregunto la rubia a la chica de cabellos negros que parecía arrojar fuego por la boca.

-Videl Satán y con quien estas sentada es mi novio-respondió de mala gana.

-¿Tú novio?-pregunto sin que se le borrara la sonrisa.

-Si Gohan es mi novio por si no lo sabías.

-No la verdad no lo sabía aun que no me extraña que alguien tan guapo como él tenga novia-dijo de forma descarada haciendo enfadar a Videl.

-Gohan vamos-ordeno la peli negra el muchacho obedeció y se fue a sentar hacia otra parte pero durante la clase 18 no le quitaba la vista de encima a su nuevo compañero por lo general nadie nunca le caía bien pero Son Gohan fue la excepción, ella veía algo especial en él, algo que la inquietaba.

Una de las amigas de 18 se sentó junto a ella para charlar ya que la clase la aburría.

-¿Te gusta el chico nuevo?-pregunto una muchacha de cabello rojo.

-Si es atractivo pero tiene dueña por lo que veo-respondió.

-Videl es una gata salvaje, es de temer pero no es rival para ti.

-Eso lo sé.

-Por lo que sé anda con Gohan desde hace un mes no hay nada serio entre los dos y si tu….

18 la interrumpió.

-Ya sé que quieres decir pero no estoy bien, por el momento quiera estar sola.

-¿Estás segura? Porque sería una lástima que le niegues tu sabiduría al nuevo-le guiño el ojo.

-¿Quieres decir que Gohan es….?

Ella estaba sorprendida como para terminar la frase.

-Si Gohan es virgen lo sé porque lo conozco desde hace años y con Videl aún no ha hecho nada de nada, soy su amiga de confianza y él me cuenta todo.

-No te creo él están…

-Atractivo si pero eso no impide que sea virgen-se burlo.

-Eso sí que me sorprende-ella lo miro.

-¿Esto que te acabo de decir cambia las cosas?.

-Claro que si no puedo permitir que Gohan sigan sin conocer los placeres que debió experimentar hace tiempo.

-Eres pervertida cuando se trata de sexo, te gustaría hacer muchas cosas con él ahora que sabes que es virgen ¿verdad?

-Yo me encargare de que antes de que termine el año Gohan sea un hombre con mucha experiencia.

-¿Tú amorcito se pondrá celoso?

-No lo creo mi hermanito no tiene por que enterarse de lo que haré-responde con una sonrisa.

-Tú hermano también está muy guapo-dice la peli roja relamiéndose el labio.

-Pero es solo para mí no lo olvides.

-Aja que egoísta eres-dijo con una puchero falso.

-Esta noche no puedes ir a mi casa mi padre no estará por que se ira de viaje y mi hermanito quiere que le haga compañía.

-Ahhh! Qué envidia ya quisiera ser tú.

18 río ante la confesión de su amiga.

-No exageres, Lara.

**N/A:**

**Hola aquí volví con este fic ¡ojala les guste! Dude mucho al publicarlo tengo un miedo terrible de recibir críticas malas u.u como verán este fic es bastante extraño ya que tendrá romance entre hermanos xD pero es que quiero que sea lo más interesante posible!**

**Además de que 18 quiere a toda costa que Gohan pierda su virginidad :P**

**Con respecto a mis otros fic no tengo mucho que decir, amor & traición lo termino este fin de semana es lo más seguro ya que escribo el capitulo que sigue y listo.**

**Un extraño amor está por ser actualizado, estoy escribiendo el capitulo que sigue n.n**

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo fic? Comenten su opinión, hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
